Of The Stars Episode 35 / Transcript
It was very early in the morning in Feather Castletown, when Loo calmly cheered about having found a way to help Yumi to get back to herself. “Ah, it feels like I was searching for this forever.” He said yawning, putting the book aside and stretched his arms. Then he let out a sigh. “Yet, it doesn’t help at all. I don’t have the powers to do something like that.” He mumbled in a tired tone. He then went over to a window to see what time it was. “It’s morning again.” He mumbled tried and went back to his bed to get ready for being ‘waked’ by Diamond, which shouldn’t take long anymore. But just as he arrived at his bed, he fell on his pillow. “It’s so soft…” He muttered in it and before he could realize it, he fell asleep. Just about ten minutes before Diamond came in his room, trying to wake him up. “It’s Saturday. I guess, I let you sleep a bit longer.” She whispered as she noticed she would not be able to wake him up any time soon. When she left, the book was laying on the ground, opened. OPENING A bit later the day, it was already afternoon, when Diamond told the others to be a bit calmer. “Please be quiet.” She said worried but in a serious tone. “You will wake him up.” She said referring to Loo being still asleep. “What? But if he’s asleep, then we can be loud.” Sapphire replied surprised. “But he’ll be moody then.” Remembering sleepy Loo’s moods, Amber said, “Urgh, I better stay quiet now.” She said at and sat down next to Ruby. “But it is really strange to sleep that long – even for him.” Amethyst them mumbled thinking. “Amy-chan is right. Are you sure that he is alright?” Rubellit agreed with Amethyst and nodded at her. “I don’t know, maybe it is because he was staying awake some … nights lately…” Diamond explained and her voice turned more and more to a worried voice than everything else. “How many nights?” Topaz then wondered curiously. “I don’t know. But he seemed very obsessed by the book lately.” Diamond said and looked down to her hands. “The book?” Amethyst mumbled surprised. “He’s a bookworm who likes to act like a bully.” Sapphire said laughing. “Loo’d never act like a bully!” Diamond then said seriously, looking a bit mad at Sapphire. “I know, I know. You know how I meant it. He’s way too harsh for a normal bookworm.” Sapphire said defending herself in a calm voice. Then, the door was opened by Loo, who stopped inside the door, complaining. “You guys are way too loud.” He muttered sleepy. “Ah! I told them to be quiet!” Diamond said and stood up, standing right in front of him. He looked down to her. “Why are you so worried?” He mumbled tired. “Because you were sleeping.” Diamond answered in a quiet tone and put her arms at the back. “Huuh. Since when are you worried about me being asleep?” He wondered confused. “It’s because you stayed up the nights lately.” Ruby explained serious, leaning over to them. “I know that you can stay awake for days… but not for weeks. One day, your body will just fall asleep…” Diamond mumbled. “Huh…?” Loo sighed slightly letting out a sigh. “Ah, yeah. I’m still sleepy now, but later, I’d like to try something out.” He mumbled but it was clear to hear for everyone. “What do you mean with that? Something like training?” Emerald wondered confused. “What? But you promised we would not train any time soon.” Amber shouted surprised. “Don’t shout that early.” He repeated turning away from her. “It’s afternoon.” Diamond corrected. “Yeah a training.” Loo added and was looking at Emerald. “But not for you.” He added before any of the girls could go nuts on him. “For me. I need to check some of my powers.” He explained. “What do you need to check?” Topaz wondered curiously. “That I don’t know yet… It’s a power I should not possess, you know. I just need to know.” He mumbled and looked determined at the ground. “Ah, I see.” Topaz nodded at herself. “But first, you wake up fully. Wanna have some late breakfast?” Diamond said, grabbing his hand and headed downstairs with him. A bit later, the group met in the basement of the mansion to not destroy anything precious. “I think this should enough space.” Diamond said as she and Topaz put away a table. “I’m sorry for you two having so much work.” Loo said calmly and slightly smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” Diamond answered smiling back at him. “I know this isn’t the best… but I’m not getting outside in such a temperature!” Amber said serious. While Low was trying to get the powers out, the girls just watched him. They started wondering if he knew what he was doing or if he just randomly moved his hands. Then the basement suddenly changed and their found themselves inside a different dimension. “Uh, Loo…?” Ruby wondered looking around. “Ah- I didn’t do that!” Loo said pointing at some point of the dimension. “I hope.” He added worried. “Welcome to the end, Little Guardians.” Break announced serious as she stepped in front of the girls. “So it’s you again!” Emerald said realizing. She said it in a serious tone, getting ready to transform along with her friends. “No, no. It’s not me. You are going against her… today.” Break announced as Onyx walked past her, stopping in front of the girls. “Her eyes… she is…” Amethyst mumbled. “They are like last time she attacked us… when Rubellit sung…” Ruby remembered and put out her Commune. “May I introduce to you, the True Color of Onyx!” Break said proudly, leaving the spot open for the girls to fight. She meanwhile, made sure they were fighting, not Loo. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of the Sky!” As soon as the girls transformed, Onyx already started to attack them. Overwhelmed, the Angels jumped back. “She’s faster again.” Sienna realized as she just landed. “Uhu, and I thought watching you fighting was hard.” Heather agreed, referring to the last time they fought Onyx. And Rubellit was unable to transform. “Whitney, can you freeze her?” Crimson asked serious, turning to her comrade. “I… can’t! She is too fast. She could attack me while doing the attack.” Whitney said and shook her head. “I see.” Crimson said and turned back to Onyx, who was fighting Cyan and Saffron right now. “Whitney is right.” Azure agreed and summoned her Katana: “Water!” then, she cast a spell, which froze Onyx’ legs to the ground. “Until Whitney finds out a way to use her powers without getting harmed, this should help!” Azure said seriously. “Good thinking.” Sienna agreed and charged for another attack along with Heather and Crimson. “I can try it now in the real situation. Maybe that’ll have more impact.” Low muttered, holding one of his hands to Onyx’s direction until he got attacked by Break. “Ah, I don’t know what you are doing.” She started, right after he dodged her attack by jumping away. “But I will not let you do it.” She added smiling, starting to fight him – one more time. “You don’t have the power to break my curse anyway.” She muttered evil. “Don’t you get tired fighting me?” Loo sighed. “Not really.” Break laughed as she answered his question. Though Loo still tried to support his friends, he noticed that Break has gotten stronger. “Woah, did you work out or something?” He wondered surprised as he dodged her attacks. “Maybe… or maybe I was that powerful all along.” She answered laughing like she was aware she’d win this fight. “How dare you… How dare you?!” Onyx shouted and freed herself from Azure’s spell. “How dare you to cast such a weak spell on me!!” She shouted and attacked the Angels one more time. She got stronger again and the Angels even noticed that. “Hanami Rapier!” Guardian Angel Cyan summoned her rapier and started to protect Azure, who got thrown to the ground by Onyx’s last attack. “Ah, thanks.” Azure said and stood up again. “Don’t worry about it.” Cyan nodded at herself. “Oh please, don’t you act like Break now!” Sienna said and shot an arrow with her Twin Blade, which Onyx was able to dodge. “Don’t you just dodge my attack!” Sienna said furious and separated the halves of the bow to two swords. “Ah, I split it up!” Sienna said surprised. The other were also surprised but Sienna didn’t hesitate to use it. So she ran towards Onyx and attacked along with Azure and Cyan. “We go too.” Heather said, grabbing Lavender’s hand and the for jumped for a double kick attack. “Just go, Whitney and I will stay behind.” Crimson nodded at Saffron, who summoned her Impact Armor and started attacking as well. Crimson looked at the fight with furious expressions. “This is going all too fast.” Whitney mumbled worried, watching the fight to find a good time to attack. “It’s okay, just take your time.” Crimson said, trying to comfort her a bit. “This is all so familiar…” Crimson thought. “The others are fighting. Whitney stands behind… it’s like I’ve seen this before…” She thought and looked at the fight closely again. “Why, why does it feel familiar?” She whispered at herself, looking down. She was not paying any attention anymore. “Oh no!” Whitney called as she tried to get away from one attack but couldn’t and got hit by it. Crimson, however, didn’t move. She didn’t notice it at all. “Dia!” Loo shouted to get to Diamond but was hold back by Break, who put her arm around his neck, holding him under control. “Keep your eyes opened and watch closely.” Break said evil, very close to his ear. He was struggling but not too much as she was slightly strangling him. There was no way he could free him now. “Water!” Azure shouted to attack Onyx once more but her attack was too slow and Onyx had already used one very powerful spell, that hit all of the girls and threw them back. They were wounded by the attack and were laying right in front of Onyx, having the unconscious Whitney and the shocked Crimson behind them. “Wha…” Crimson then got back to the fight. She was completely back, realizing that her friends were hurt. Realizing that she was the only one that was still standing. She could have helped her friends up now but there was no time for that. Onyx didn’t move. But Crimson knew that as soon as she moved, Onyx would start attacking her. And thinking about her powers, it would be better to think about a strategy first. And attack later. “Ah. See there.” Break said slightly impressed. She still had Loo under control and looked at Crimson. She was paying no attention to Loo or what he was doing to free himself. “The Little Red Riding Hood is still standing.” Break said laughing. “Red Riding Hood…?!” Crimson mumbled and was shocked to hear that as something came up inside of her… ENDING Category:Transcripts